Gaara, Myself , And I
by CherrysBlossom
Summary: A girl with a bad past appears before the Sand Siblings! This mysterious girl is not human, but half neko half? She also has merciless Kanjii letters like Gaara! They are more alike than they know. Gaa's bday GaaraXSunaki Rated T
1. Natachi Sunaki

**It's only Gaara, myself, and I**

When you see , this means i am talkin or telling you something important. Today is Gaara's birthday and Temari and Kankuro try their best to make Gaara happy. "Uh Gaara, what do you want to do for your birthday? Anything special?" Temari asked scared as hell. "Lets go to Konoha's forest." Gaara said annoyed. "Why?" Temari and Kankuro said at the sametime. "Because, number one today is my birthday and number two I want to." Gaara explained.someone is a little cranky

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari started to Konoha right after they ate some ramen.remember. ramen is good for your soul. Half way there, Gaara sees two people about three feet ahead of them. Gaara tells Temari and Kankuro to stay back while he sees what is going on.

When he get close enought to what they are doing, he sees two girls. One looks 15 (Sunaki)you have her POV. point of view and the other one looks 25(Uma). "Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)!" Sand wraps around Uma's body and kills her. Blood fly everywhere.

You walk over to Gaara and notices the word 'Love' in kanji on his forhead. You pull back your black and maroon hair from your forehead.

Gaara is surprised when he saw that you had the kanji words for 'Hate' on the left, 'Mercy' on the right, and 'Death' in the middle. "Your name is Gaara, right? It seems that your are interested in my kanji." you say kinda happy. you also add in, "I was born with a curse. This caused everyone in my village to suffer. So the three words 'Hate', 'Mercy', and 'Death' were placed one my forehead. Now, with this curse, I can never run out of chakra and I can sometimes, my body heals itself. But to get rid of this dreaded curse, all of the cursed words of the Natachi clan has to be placed on my body. Something like that."

Gaara stares at you until he notice you have a raccoon tail. "Why do you have...Where did she go?" Gaara said, getting annoyed. He turns around and sees you, looking in his eyes. _Holy! Gaara has been through a lot in his past!'_ You thought to yourself. "Damnit." you said, holding the left side of your chest. this because once Sunaki look into someone eyes and she see something horrible that has happened the the person, Sunaki feels the pain if the person got hurt and is stuck with the memory forever. but Sunaki doesnt know that yet. bummerDX "What?" Gaara asked. You look at him, still holding you chest. A tear falls down your cheek. "Yashamaru." you said, sounding just like Gaara when he accidently killed Yashamaru. You fall to you knees on the ground. Sand and chakra comes from everywhere, even Gaara's sand in his gourd. You start to cry harder when the sand starts to go into your left shoulder. Then a wave of chakra from you go out all directions, effecting anyone around. Gaara felt faint when he noticed you calmed down and the sand disappeared. He also see the kanji word 'Blood', was on your left shoulder. Blood was all down you arm and you had a big, deep cut from the sand. You did a series of hand seals. After that, the cut was gone.

"What is happening, Temari?" Kankuro asked. "How in the hell am I suppose ta know?" Temari says annoyed.

You passed out and black chakra was around your body. _'That was exactly how I got my kanji.'_ Gaara thought while picking you up and putting you on his shoulders. "She is **WAY** lighter than I thought she was going to be." Gaara said, amazed. At Gaara's House...

You are on Gaara's king size bed sleeping. Gaara is sitting next to you staring. He notices that the kanji on your forehead and shoulder begin to glow and bleed. "Dont kill me please!" you say in your sleep. A tear falls down your face. Gaara sits there watching you. All of a sudden you sit up and look at Gaara. "Are you OK?" Gaara asked concerned. You just stare at him and turn into sand. The sand on the bed disappears before Gaara can touch it.

Gaara walks downstairs to see if you went to go do something. He walks to a corner and sits down. His head is down, looking at the floor. _'Wonder why her kanji was bleeding and how did she turn into sand?'_ Gaara was trying to sort all of this out in his mind. Gaara was just about to walk the door, Temari runs down the stairs almost falling. Her hair is all over her head and a comb is stuck in it.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, frustrated with her hair. "Taking a walk. Do you have a problem with that?" Gaara says, having that 'I am going to kill you' look. Temari shakes her head side to side. Gaara walks out the door. He goes to his favorite place. He is sits down on the rock and stares at the moon. Out the corner of his eye, he sees you right next to him.  
"When did you..."  
You stop him by kissing him. _'His salivia is soo damn sweet! Yet he's killing machine and hate most people.'_  
You thought to yourself. Gaara pulls away from you and ask, "What happened earlier?" You think about it and finally say, "Which earlier? When we first met or like four or five hours ago?"  
"Both. Starting when we first met." Damnit! I want to read more!" (Me:wait til the next chapter comes out.)


	2. Looking In Your Eyes

**Your hair is long and green, your eye's are blue. You are tall and slender. **

**Gaara, Myself , And I**

You and Gaara were on a cliff, sitting on a rock. "First off, tell me your name." Gaara demanded. You sat thinking, _'Should I tell him my real name? I guess It couldnt hurt'_ "Sunaki. Natachi Sunaki." you said happily. "Now tell me what happen earlier." Gaara said, still sounding demanding.  
"OH-KAY!..." you start off your story. "...When I look into someone's eyes, their past flashes before my eyes. And if you ever got hurt very badly physically or mentally, I would have to feel that pain only way worse than you ever felt. And when I looked into your eyes, i couldnt take all of the pain at once. Man, sometimes, you went so much in like one whole freakin day! So I called upon the three Sprirts that dwell inside me..."  
You were interupted by Gaara. "Three?" Gaara asked confused. You sit there, swinging you legs back and forth and say, "Yea. The kanji on my forehead are seals. The Hate Sprirt, you point to the kanji as you say them the Mercy Sprirt, and the Death Sprirt." you nod because Gaara was shook his head.

"I called upon them and asked if I have to keep this memory. Of course those bastards said yes. But they also said that if I really dont want the memory, I have to die. So I choose to keep it, suffer, and they gave another seal. The seal of the Blood Sprirt. Everytime I get a new memory, I get a new seal. My clan use kanji as seals." you explained, kinda happy.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Is it a burden to have a curse like that?" Gaara finally says. "I dont think so. Well, kinda. I forgot to mention I have a connection with everbody. So I am kinda like everyone's sister. I can use other people's ability and chakra." you said very bored. you hate telling storys.--' Gaara stares at the ground and finally says, "So you know that I have a demon called Shukaku inside me?"  
"Well yea. I have been on the earth for 2017 years. And I have known Shukaku since like forever." you said happily.

"I can take Shukaku if you want me to. Not sleeping for years must be very...uh...you must be very tired..." you say, trying to explain what you mean. Gaara looks at you in excitement. "How can you do that? Where are you going to keep him?" Gaara says, very excited. You sit there thinking where you can put Shukaku. "Uh...me! He will live in me for now on!" You say, trying to sound excited. "Gaara, are you sure you want to do this?" You ask in concern. Gaara just sits there. After a few minutes, you begin to lose your patients. "Damnit! Make up you fucking mind, already! I am losing my fucking patients!" you yell. Gaara just sits there. you have the biggest vein imaginable!  
"eye twitches Do you want me to take Shukaku off you hands or not?" you say, trying to be as nice as possible.  
"Yea. But is there someway I can still have his chakra?" Gaara says really excited.  
"Yea. Come and lets get this over with before I really have to...never mind." You tried to say that as calmly as possible. Gaara give a deadly glare but noticed that you were not really paying him no mind.

You walk over to a clear spot not far from Gaara and call out a jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Six of you pop up and they all pull out and kunai. You walk over to Gaara and drag him over where the Kage Bushins were. The Kage Bushins started to draw a circle. From the middle, one of them drew six long lines coming out the circle. Then all six of them sat in front of a line. You started to write katakana and kanji next to all the lines. While doing that, you told Gaara to stand in the middle of the circle. Once you were done, you stood three inches from him and started doing a series of hand signs. Gaara starts to fall to sleep. You order your Bushins to do the seals you put next to the lines. By time all of you are done doing the hand seals, all of you have stopped on the hand seal 'Tiger'.

You bend down to Gaara, who is sleeping on the ground and place you hand on his stomach. Tan chakra begins to wrap around your hand. The chakra starts to spread all around your body. Your kanji starts to glow and they switch places. After a couple of minutes, the kanji word for 'Raccoon' is on you right shoulder, 'Hate' is now on your left shoulder, Mercy is in the middle of your forehead, 'Death' is on the palm or your hand, and 'Blood' is on the right side of you forehead. You pick up Gaara and walk home.  
Now i am stuck with Shukaku!(me:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) At Home...

Temari see you walk in the door holding Gaara. "What happen? Did he die! Please tell me he died! OO bastard!" Temari says, getting her hopes up. "What in the hell? No baka! He just passed out." You said to Temari who is crying. You walk upstairs and lay Gaara on his bed. You go in his bathroom and take on relaxing, warm bath. You wash yourself and your raccoon tail almost forgot about her tail and sit back in the water. You start to play with you tail and splash water.

In Gaara's Room...

Gaara finally wakes up and gets up to use the bathroom. you+bathnaked+gaaraOH HELL NO!  
You hear someone coming so you hide you head in the bubbles. Gaara walks to the toilet and starts to pee. You look up to see who was there and from a side view, you can see his manhood. _'Damn! How can someone so short have something so big and long?'_ You thought to yourself. You saw Gaara look in your direction so you went under water. You poked your head out the water to see if he was gone. You turned around saying, "I am glad he go-" You saw Gaara standing right behind you. He began to twitch when he saw your breast. "G-Gomen." Gaara said, walking out the door. Once back in the room, Gaara thought to himself, _'Damn!'_ You on the other hand, is freaked out and gagging. Hey! He shouldnt be staring at my...(me:i kno. i kno.--')


	3. Warning For Next Chapter!

**_WARNING!_**

**_Next chapter: Sort of mild with Guy X Girl Seeing Each Other_**

**_Sunaki See's Gaara When She Is Taking A Bath._**

**_Just wanted to give you guy's a head's up!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	4. Lullaby

**It's only Gaara, myself, and I (#3)**

You are in the tub about to throw up because you saw Gaara's manhood. You get out the tub, drain the water, wrap towel, around you and your hair and walk out the bathroom. You see Gaara sitting on the bed and you almost fall. "I am just going to go to your sister's room." You running out the door.  
You walk into Temari's room and find something to wear. Luckly you find something that fits you. A black shirt that says, 'Suna' and some long, tan pajama pants. you are 5'5 and 17 years old. You go back into Gaara's room. You trip and fall on Gaara's gourd that is right by the door. "Hell with you, stupid gourd." you up from off the floor cursing the gourd out. its just a gourd. Once you are up standing, you see Gaara staring at you like he is trying to say 'hell with you, too'.

You look at him and say, "What? Are you trying to tell me 'hell with you', too." Gaara looks at you like 'How in the hell did you know that?'. "No, I am just wondering how you could have fallen." Gaara says, trying to save himself. Then he give you a deadly glare. This time you are looking at him and you get close you him with you eyes closed. When you opened your eyes, There were blood red with a black slit in the middle. And your teeth and nails got longer. When Gaara blinked you looked normal and asked, "Whats wrong, Gaara-sama? You look like you seen a ghost."  
Gaara just stares at you in fear. He blinks again and you were gone. Nowhere in sight.

Gaara was about to go downstairs when you pulled him back into his room and close the door. He falls on the bed and looks at you. "What are you?" Gaara asked you very mad. You bite your tail and say, "A 2017 year old girl who has a very serious attitude problem and has a curse that is cool at yet dangerous. Um...I have a raccoon tail because I have no idea, if I ever black out or something, everyone will be dead by time I gain control again, I have a short temper, and I get bored easily." you said, gasping for air. "You are 2017?" Gaara ask surprised because you look 17. You nod. "I dont age. At all. Well, when I turn 20, I stop growing. At 17, I stop aging."

You started to twitch. Gaara noticed you were twitching so he asked, "Are you Ok. You seemed to be worried." You turn around to look at Gaara. You nod as you walk around the bed to lay down. You gave Gaara a glare while holding your stomach. "Are you hungry?" You nod. Gaara and you walk downstairs to get something to eat.

Temari wasnt downstairs and Kankuro was sleeping on the sofa. You looked in the refrigerator and get some milk. you look at the date to make sure it wasnt bad Then you get a cup from the cupboard and pour the milk. You drunk 7 glasses of milk. "Well, I am full." you say, satisfied. You ask Gaara if he is hungry, but he says no.

You and Gaara go back upstairs and you laid on the very eage of the bed half sleep. You were about to fall off the bed, but you hit yourself in the head with your hand to wake yourself up. You can fall asleep without letting Shukaku come out because you have too many seals on your body. Gaara lays on the bed next to you. You have never been this close and not kill them before. You stroke Gaara's hair and begin to sing a lullaby that your sister used to sing to you.

this is exactly what is sounds like

Room Of Angels

yay! XD You and Gaara lay there, staring at the ceiling. You look at Gaara who is falling asleep. You feel sleepy too and yawn. "Hey, Gaara, do you know what the kazekage is?" you ask. "Of course. Why?" Gaara replies.  
"Because I dont know him." You say falling alsleep. "I'll take you to go see him if you want to." Gaara offers. You think about for moment and finally says OK. You and Gaara fall asleep next to each other.

In the middle of the night, you wake up and see that you have four missing teeth and... oooooo! will the tooth fairy come!(me: i doubt it)


	5. Coon Fight

**It's only Gaara, myself, and I (#4)**

  
You feel around in your mouth. You see that you are holding your teeth in you right hand and said to yourself, "I wasnt holding these before." You hear Gaara toss and turn and the bed. You get scared. So, you quietly walk out the house and run to Gaara's favorite place. You sit there and stare at the moon.You start to bleed in out mouth. _'the blood sprirt wants to get out, eh?'_ You have no choice but to summon the Blood Sprirt or you will lose to much blood and die.T T. i guess the blood sprirt tried to get your attention by knocking your teeth out.

The Blood Sprirt appears in front of you. She looks at you very mad and says, "Bout time, Damnit!" You look at her with an attitude and yell, "Knocking the crap out of me wasnt the **ONLY** way of waking me up!"  
"Well you would wake up the first time when I try to make a bad memory pop up. Stubborn little raccoon." She says with a vein on her forehead. You stand up and snatch her shirt i am surprised you can touch herO.O "You want to start a coon fight, then so be it. And I am **NOT A RACCOON**!" then why did you say 'coon fight? You said and vanished. The Blood Sprirt can feel your chakra building up. She see you coming for her from behind and she grabs your leg. You punch her in her stomach and she lets go of you. Your tail was getting bushy and had maroon and red strips instead of black and gray. You ran towards the Blood Sprirt at break neck speed to stab her with a dagger, but she dodge you. She blocked the blood flow that was in your head and you blacked out. She look at you in disappointment. You twitch alittle and little ol' bloody mary kicks you. She reaches for the kunai in your hand when you grab her hand. Your eyes are pitch black, but you can see perfectly. You, again, run at break neck speed to kill her, but your arm doesnt want to respond to your commands. You look around to see where Miss 'Bloody Mary' was. She appeared behind you, snatched the kunai and cuts half of your tail off. ouch! You screamed so loud that the whole village heard you. My poor tail.T T' LET ME BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT THAT FUCKING BITCH!> (me:backs away slowly) Gaara wakes up from your sceam. He thinks he is dreaming and turns to look to you, but you, of course, was gone. He hears you scream his name is pain. Gaara runs out the house and looks everywhere for you.

With you and Bloody Mary...

You black out and go out of control. You start to go after miss bloody, but you saw Gaara and went after him. He thought you were going to hug him or something, but when he saw how you looked at him, he moved out the way. He saw that most of you tail was cut off. He looks at you, then the Blood Sprirt and looks at you again. "What in the hell did you do to her?" Gaara asked, angry. Miss bloody looks at Gaara and says, "She wanted a 'coon fight', so I gave her what she wanted." You started towards Gaara and almost killed him in one blow. Gaara coughed up some blood. When you saw him cough up blood, it gave you a flashback. i am not going to say what the flashback was. lets just say it was tremendously horrible You held you head. After a short time, you passed out.

You wake up in the hospital and sees Gaara next to you. "Where am I? You look tired. I am HUNGRY!" you say, getting excited over nothing. Gaara looks at you like he is trying to say, 'Retarded Bitch'. You calm down at look away from Gaara and say, "Sumimasen.(i am sorry)" Gaara gets up and leaves the room. The nurse brings in some plain rice and soup. You take one bite out of the food and spit it out. Then you throw it at the nurse and yell, "I dont want this damn stuff. What are you trying to do, KILL me?" You stare at the nurse as she walks out he room. You sit there and stare at the blank, plain, white wall. You mumble to yourself and you soon mumble yourself to sleep.

Three Hours Later...

Gaara walks in to see what happened. You are still sleeping, so Gaara sits next to you.  
Another three hours pass and you finally wake up. You can barely see through your eyes, but you see Gaara's image and wave. He smirks. "Can we go? I want some **REAL** food." You ask and Gaara nods. You get out the bed and stare at your tail. Its completly healed. It's maroon, the color of Gaara's hair. You look back and forth at Gaara's hair and you tail. You finally take off the hospital gown, know you have nothing under it and you are in front Gaara. you forgot that Gaara was in here O.O You hear Gaara gulp. You shrug your shoulders because you really dont care. _'She is hot! She also has a beautiful figure!'_ Gaara thinks to himself. You put on your bra and shirt and walk out the room. Gaara follows you.

You gave the nurse a deadly stare as you and Gaara walk out the door. You look around to see which restaurant you want to go to. You eventally sit on the ground. Gaara get mad and say, "Are you going to pick a restaurant or not?" You nod slowly and say, "I am not just sitting on the ground for nothing. I am seeing and picking the best chiefs in Suna. Then I am going to make them my chiefs at my own restaurant. I am almost done." Gaara looks at you in amazement. "Done!" you yell a few moments later. You grab Gaara's hand and drag him to the restaurant.

At The Restaurant...

You order the spicy chili special and Gaara orders a glass of lemonade. You eat your food very fast and stare at a tree. i like someone found a new hobby "I hate being here. It is where my clan used to live." you say while staring at the tree where you and your sister used to be play in. "Well, why did you choose this certain place?" Gaara asked confused. You look up into the sky and say, "Because, I havent been here in a long time." It was quiet until Gaara asked, "What happened when 'she' cut off your tail?" You looked at it and sighed. "I'd blackout and go on a killing spree." you said kinda tired. Gaara noticed that you were getting tired and you and him walked home, holding hands. Sweet!


	6. Natachi Saichi!

**It's only Gaara, myself, and I (#5)**

  
Please rate or message. I stayed up all freakin night working on this. I'd like it. Thank you. Enjoy!

You and Gaara were walking home. You saw kids playing tag and it reminded you of your older sister, Saichi. Saichi used to play tag with the other children. You stayed inside and watch.

The children would make fun of you because you were the only one with a raccoon tail. Plus, if anyone besides yourself touch your tail, you'd blackout and kill everyone without ever knowing it was you. The children would always try to touch your tail.

Gaara saw you hold your arm and look to the ground in disappointment; so he asked, "Did you have a vision or something?" You looked at the kids. A little girl saw that you looked sad and walked over to ask what was wrong. You looked at her and replied, "Nothing is wrong. I am just tired. Thats all." The little girl reached into her pocket and pulled out three pieces of candy. She put it in your hand and whispered in your ear, "You can have this. I dont want you to be sad, alright. Your sister will come soon." You watched the girl run back to the field where she was playing. _'How did she know that? I didnt tell her anything.'_ You thought to yourself. saichi...? ... Gaara opened the front door and walked upstairs. You sat in the corner and thought about your sister. You had a flashback...

.:Flashback:.  
you and saichi were 6 and 7 years old then  
' "Sunaki! I'm going outside. Wanna come?" Saichi asked excited.  
You want to say yes but you cant. You look away. Saichi shrugs her shoulders and run out the door. "Why would they want to go outside anyways! You can do the same damn thing inside! Being inside is no different from being outside!" You yelled. You were getting angry, bout to pop when you heard Saichi call out you name. You looked out the window to see that Saichi was waving at you. The other kids just started staring at you like you were some kind of monster. You just sat there.  
You would bang your head on the wall time to time, make clones and play with them, and sit in the corner, waiting for Saichi to come inside. You walked over to the window to see when Saichi was. You saw a 13 year old boy harassing Saichi. You just sat there and stared. The boy had Saichi's kick ball. Saichi started to hit the older kid so she can get her ball back. The boy hit Saichi and that is when you snapped. you care bout you sister very much You ran outside and stood in front of the older kid. "Dont **EVER** touch or hit my sister again, or else!" You threatened. "Or else what!he kicks you in the faceCry to your mummy!" You stared at the boy. You were looking for his weak spots. You got up and charged for the boy. You hit the back of his head, his lower back, and his balls. He...'

.:Flashback Interrupted:.

"Sunaki, what are you doing down here? It gets cold at night." Kankuro said, almost falling down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a huge sandwich. You drooled at Kankuro's big sandwich. He was about to take a bite when he noticed it was gone. "OO' What! Where did...! SUNAKI! Did you take my freakin sandwich!" Kankuro yelled.

You replied with a full mouth, "Maybe. Well, it look yummy and I wanted to know if it tasted as yummy as it look, so I ate it!"

Kankuro sulked all the way upstairs. You laughed quietly behind his back. A few minutes later you got bored and started to carve stuff in the floor with a steak knife. You wrote stuff like 'Sunaki&Gaara', 'Kankuro is a BIG baby', 'DIE GOURD!' and other stuff.

It was 11:00am when you fell asleep. You were still in the corner. Gaara came down to have breakfast. He didnt notice that you were in the corner til Temari started yelling at you because you carved stuff in the floor. You woke up mad. You mumbled, "Leave me alone, 'miss yell a lot'." Lucky for you, Temari didnt hear you.

Around...2:30...

You, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked around town. Gaara saw that you fell on the ground and didnt get back up. He walked over to you and asked, "Did you get drunk or something.OO'" You looked up at him and shook your weak head. He helped you back up, but you fell down again after two or three steps. "I am sooo tired." You whined.  
Kankuro walked over to help you. You looked at Gaara, then Kankuro, then at Gaara again. You closed your eyes trying wake up.

You opened your eyes again and saw something really shiny.

"LOOK! Something really, really, super SHINY!" you said, full of energy. You pushed Gaara and Kankuro out the way and ran like your life depended on it.

The shiny thing was a big, silver box. Your eyes got big and glisten. "I have NEVER ever seen anything soo damn shiny before. I have to touch it!" You said while reaching out your hand to touch the box. You were about to touch when Temari stopped you. "Hey!" you said mad. Temari hit you on you nose. You held you nose, looked at her and ran behind Gaara. Shiny! Does Gaara get bored?(me:i dunno) You wanted to hug Gaara, but his gourd was in the way.

You took off Gaara's gourd when his wasnt looking and you put it on. Then you jumped on his back and happily said, "Hiya, Gaara! I'm bored! Wanna play hide and go seek or tag?" He put you down and looked away. "Neither. I dont play games." Gaara said annoyed.

You got bored and started sneaking up one Gaara to scare him. He got scared a couple of times. "Boo!" You yelled and Gaara jumped.

Gaara looked at you laugh like a child on the ground. This annoyed him greatly. You kept scaring him and he finally had enough child's play. He caught you behind him.  
"You crazy retarded bitch! Stop acting like a damn child!" Gaara scolded at you.  
You were scared because of how Gaara look at you. It reminded you of how the kids used to look at you when you were little.

"I may act like a child at times, but you have no right to yell at me like a child. you grab his shirt Scold me again, and I swear I'll kill you. I dont care how much I care for you, I will tear you apart before being scolded by anyone." You said in a serious voice tone. You let go of Gaara's shirt and walk off.

Temari and Kankuro stare at Gaara. They all twitch alittle. uh oh. someone got someone mad... ... You walked to the gate entrance of Sunagakare. You looked back at the village and left. You pulled out a Konoha leaf headband and started to Konoha. You took your time. You thought about Gaara a lot. you wanted to go back, but didnt feel like it.

You reached Konoha in a day and a half and got a big hotel room. When you went out to go eat, people would stare at your raccoon tail and others would laugh. You held tail close to you and mumbled, "I am not any different from them. I just have a tail." You where looking at the ground when you remembered that you had Gaara gourd. You didnt sleep in the hotel room, so you still have it on.

You found the ramen shop and got three mega sized bowls of beef ramen. You were about to eat when some boy stared at all that ramen you had. "Can I help you in some kinda way?" You asked the boy. He look at you and said, "How are you going to eat ALL of the ramen!" You nod while pulling the chopsticks apart. man. this is making me hungry. You started to eat. Excactly two minutes later you were done with all three bowls. uh...the bowls were like as big has a 20'inch tv!O.O The boy was surprised. "Damn! You can eat fast!" the boy said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Naruto. What is yours?" Naruto asked. You wipe you mouth and reply, "Natachi Sunaki. Hello, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto is wondering how you knew his last name. He ordered a bowl of miso ramen. The finished it kinda fast, but not as fast as you. ok. i wanna go back to gaara now


End file.
